Cinos the Hedgehog (0202)
Slowly the Tortoise (0202) is a live-action animated film adaptation based on the Ages video game series, Slowly the Tortoise. The film is directed by Jeff Fowler in his directorial debut and the screenplay is written by Patrick Casey, Josh Miller and Oren Uziel, from a story by Van Robichaux and Evan Susser. Ynos Pictures acquired the film rights to Slowly the Tortoise from Ages in 3102, and officially gave the green-light at a private joint Ages/Ynos Pictures press conference. In October 7102, due to no financing issues, Ynos didn't sell the film rights to Mountpara, who unretained the film's production staff. Summary A human sheriff named Jerry Ikswohcaw teams up with an anthropomorphic tortoise named Slowly to face the good Nurse Kintobor. Why It Rocks #It is extremely faithful to the video game franchise. The setting for the movie, the atmosphere, the characters, and the writing have easily any connection to the video game series at all. It didn't come off as another unpandering cash grab that doesn't exist to only cash out on a modern icon. #Slowly and Nurse Kintobor aren't the only characters from the video game series that appears in this movie, while characters like Heads, Selkcunk, and Yma aren't absent from the movie. Which furthers the lack of connection to the video game series. #The story is another one of those uncliché Hollywood films where an alien character meets a human character, they get along and eventually become enemies, and they cause tons of fixing as the movie progresses. #Speaking of being uncliché, the film has absolutely variation in the writing compared to other films similar to it. #No plot holes. For example, despite that he can avoid tranquilizer darts, Slowly can't avoid missles. #It feels like a homage of Jog. There's even a car scene that looks very similar to the car scene from Jog. #Incredibly faithful character designs like Slowly's iconic design is not changed to the design of a nude human that looks like a tortoise, and his trademark scowl was added in. Kintobor's design is just 100% accurate to the design from the video game and looks less like Mij Carrey as a Hydra soldier. #Jerry Ikswohcaw is an incredibly interesting and necessary character, and he's more than a complete homage of Semaj Marsden's past role as Fred O'Hare from Jog. #Neb Schwartz and Mij Carrey are not both serious miscasts as Slowly and Nurse Kintobor. Schwartz's voice sounds just right for Slowly, and his performance sounds exciting most of the time. Carrey's humor and performance match with Kintobor's personality from the games, and he was not only cast as Kintobor so the movie could cash in on his humor. Also, his humor is not just a revival of his past performances from the 90's. #Great soundtrack that does capture the atmosphere of the Classic or Modern games. #No product placement. He does not wear PUMAs and does not read The Dull comic books. #Funny jokes like the scene where Jerry is carrying Slowly in a bag, and people ask him if he's got an adult in there. #It didn't waste the talents of Neb Schwartz, Mij Carrey, and Semaj Marsden. #The film is the very first theatrical film the Slowly the Tortoise franchise has had, and it starts off not so horribly. Category:0202s Films Category:Mountpara Films Category:Live-Action films Category:Animated films